


Sweet Oblivion

by xHauntedAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, maybe one day i'll write a full fic, not today satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHauntedAngel/pseuds/xHauntedAngel
Summary: Clark comes back to Wayne manor after a long mission away and is greeted with two sleepy-heads.





	Sweet Oblivion

Flying into Wayne manor Superman couldn't help but suck in a breath. It has been so long since he’s been here, but he still remembers which room he shared with his two lovers. The familiarity struck him in his gut as memories flooded back and with a small smile he crept to the window. He saw Dianna and Bruce curled together, Bruce's head on Dianna's chest as they both slept soundly. Clark couldn't help but get closer. 

When his feet made a small pad on the balcony Bruce shot up with wild eyes, until they met with Superman’s."Hey" he said weekly. Bruce just nodded and opened his arms, accepting the tired superman into their little bubble.Together they slept entangled, a smile gracing all their faces.

Clark woke an hour later with his heart racing from a nightmare. He looked down where he was spooning Bruce to see him still soundly asleep with Dianna. Clark scooted to the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. It was just a dream. His thoughts started to spiral until a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Wordlessly he looked back at a tired Bruce. His hair rumpled in such a cute way. Clark's heart melted as he placed his hand on Bruce's cheek which Bruce leaned into, closing his eyes. 

The trust Bruce holds in Clark makes him nearly choke up. How could someone so good be here for him? After everything he's done; he isn't the hero everyone makes him out to be. He's not a god-just a man doing his very best. And doesn't that merit at least some reward? Doesn't he deserve to have something good, even if it's just this?

Yes he decides. Yes for now. Dianna started to stir without Bruce to keep her warm and fluttered her eyes open. "Clark" she said in a small exhale of breath. She saw his tense shoulders but she also saw how he cupped Bruce's face. Like it was the most precious thing in the world. She stretched her arms out. "Come here." He did slowly crawling between his two lovers. Once settled he pulled both of them to his chest and drifted once again into sweet oblivion.


End file.
